Under my umbrella
by XxPetraforlifexX
Summary: Korra decides to take a bus to the shore, because she's almost positive it's going to rain. But while she's waiting she has an unexpected encounter. Loosley based off of the song Umbrella by Rihanna, and by loosley, I mean very loosley.


Under my umbrella

Authors note: Hey guys, I'm back and as promised this is another Makorra fan fic. I got this idea while listening to Umbrella by Rihanna, like you probably guessed. I just want to clarify this is not a song fan fic, it's just loosely based off of the song. And by loosely I mean very loosely. I'm currently writing this a week before school starts again, and don't worry when school starts I still plan on doing stories every Wednesday. My schedule is a lot freer then most kids, because I'm homeschooled. But I'm still a little nervous because it will be my first year of high school. So wish me good luck. I'm not sure what my next fan fic will be about but I'll figure it out, my sister's a huge fan of Miraculous Ladybug so I might try that out. Even though I've only watched a few episodes, I won't be completely oblivious to the story line, I'm sure my sister will want to help with it. So yeah, I've talking/typing for a really long time now, so onto the story!

Set in book one

I'm currently standing at a bus stop, staring up at the sky. Between how dark the sky is, and how many clouds there are, I'm almost positive that it's going to rain. And sure I could walk to the shores and swim to air Temple Island. But first of all I'm in the heart of the city, and I don't have Naga to ride, and secondly if I did start walking to the shores, and it started raining I wouldn't have any choice but to get soaking wet. So I would rather be safe than sorry in this case.

I am shaken from my thoughts when I hear someone say my name "Korra?"

I turn to see Mako standing there watching me, with a closed umbrella in his right hand.

"Oh, hey Mako." I quickly chastise myself for staring at the sky like a weirdo

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you waiting for a bus?"

I let out a slight laugh before replying "Well, if you hadn't already noticed it's probably going to rain. And I'd rather not get wet, trying to walk home."

"Ok, then. Mind if I keep you company?"

"Um, sure, I mean, I would love the company."

Why did I have to use the word _love?_ He comes to stand next to me.

"So why are you just randomly out roaming the streets?" I turn to face him

"I'm supposed to be having dinner with Asami."

"Why aren't you having dinner with her then?"

"Apparently she got a call from her father, and she had to go see him." He looks at the ground when he speaks

Even though it breaks my heart that he was going to go out with Asami, I still feel bad.

"I'm sorry." I say

"Don't be, you didn't do anything."

Suddenly I feel a wet drop on my arm, and then it starts raining.

"I knew it." I mutter half to myself and half to Mako

Mako quickly opens the umbrella, and steps closer to me so that we both can fit underneath of it. We're so close that are shoulders are touching, and for some odd reason I feel a little bit nervous. I smile sheepishly and he smiles back. His smile is so amazing, it's intoxicating.

"So on the subject of relationships, are you seeing anyone?" He asks

"Huh, I wish."

I wish it was you.

"I'm surprised no one's asked you out yet."

Yeah, Mako you should probably get on that. Ok I really need to stop with this witty remarks.

"I would say me too, but I'm not really all that surprised."

"Why not?"

"Because, who would want to have to deal with me for the rest of their lives?"

"I'm sure someone would."

"I wish that I could believe that."

"Hey, I'm not joking any guy would be lucky to have a girl like you."

"He'd just have to be extremely mentally and physically prepared to be able to keep up with you." He adds

"You're real funny you know that?"

"I try."

By this point in time, it's pouring rain.

"I don't think it's going to ease up anytime soon." I say

"You think?"

I nudge him playfully in the shoulder, and he nudges me back.

"So you're just going to stand here with me until, I get on my bus?"

"Why do you want me to go?"

"No! I just thought that you would have something better to do, then standing in the rain and talking me."

I feel like I said no really loudly, and I instantly feel weird.

"Korra, I have time to talk to you any time."

His words give me butterflies, and I really hope that I'm not blushing right now. I give him a faint smile, before trying to change the subject, even though I really want him to keep saying that type of stuff to me.

"Um, about you and Asami, I know I'm probably being really nosey right now, but is relationship strained or something?"

He lets out a sigh "It's not so much, that me and her don't work. I kind of get the feeling that her father isn't the fondest of me."

"Yeah, I bet her father was expecting her to bring home some super rich and gaudy guy. No offense, but I like that you're rough around the edges, most men are extremely stuck up and snobby nowadays. You're like a breath of fresh air."

"I don't whether to be offended or flattered."

"Definitely flattered."

"Well, thanks."

He stays silent a few more seconds before speaking again "I don't know anymore, I just kind of feel like Asami and I's relationship isn't working. Do you think I should end it with her?"

Is he really asking me about whether or not he should break up with Asami?

"Oh, umm, well I would say that you should listen to what your heart's telling you, if you don't think that it's working with her, then maybe it's a sign."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll call her tonight and tell her. You know you're really good at this type of stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"Relationships, you act like you know nothing about them, but then whenever someone needs advice, you're amazing at it."

"Well, I usually think a lot about relationships. But I guess it's just never worked out for me.

"You'll find someone trust me. Sometimes the person that you're looking for is standing right in front of you"

I can't help but to think about, whether or not his comment has a double meaning, considering he's the person who's standing right in front of me. But my train of thought is interrupted by the sound of a bus coming towards us, I turn around to look at it, but am suddenly intercepted by Mako's arm around my waist. He pulls me towards him, and presses his lips to mine. Even though I'm shocked I still find myself kissing him back. I never thought that I would see the day when his lips were on mine, and my arms were around his neck. While continuing to kiss him I step closer to him so that now our bodies are touching. After a few seconds he pulls away, and I am left with a feeling of longing. He hands me the umbrella so that I'm now holding it.

"Maybe after I'm done talking to Asami tonight, I'll call you." He then starts walking away in the rain, looking completely oblivious to the fact that he's getting soaking wet

What the heck just happened?

Authors ending note: And there it is! What did you guys think was it too ooc? Also I had to add the whole thing about Mako breaking up with Asami because I know how people would get if I had him kiss Korra, while he's still together with Asami. Everybody already thinks that Mako's a player, I don't need to give them another reason to think that, lol. I also feel like everybody either hates Mako or loves him, there's no in between. But Mako will always be my favorite character in the legend of Korra, so I hope that I did him justice. Ok I could go on forever telling you guys what my opinions are on the characters from legend of Korra, but I'll stop talking now. Don't forget to review and favorite if you liked it!


End file.
